sherlynfandomcom-20200214-history
Sherlyn O'Sullivan
Sherlyn O'Sullivan is the self-titled debut studio album by American singer-songwriter Sherlyn O'Sullivan. It was released on March 20, 2012 through Epic Records. After producer Jeff Bhasker, showed some demos to Epic record label's chairman L.A. Reid, by the age of 16; signed a three-album recording contract. Sherlyn began working on the album in December 2010 and finished recording in January 2012, and was produced by Jeff Bhasker, L.A. Reid, Steve Robson and Ben Roulston. Its incorporates most commercial pop rock, dance-pop, and with strong elements of synthpop, and bubblegum pop. Lyrically, the album explores themes in coming of age situations, personal events, romantic relationships, and haven fun. The album received favorable reviews from music critics. Some appreciated O'Sullivan voice and its vocal versatility, while others praised his entertaining compositions. The album attained chart success, debuting at number one in more than ten countries, incluinding on the United States selling 209,000 copies in its opening week, and later became the second best-selling album of 2011, selling over 2.9 million copies, and has been four times platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), for shipments exceeding 4 million copies. The album earned Sherlyn four Grammy Award nominations, which resulted the youngest female artist to won Best New Artist awards. As May 2017, the album has sold over 8.6 million copies worldwide. Five singles were released from the album, album's lead single "All that Girls Wants" was a worldwide hit, reaching number one in nineteen countries. It reached number one on the US Billboard Hot 100, staying at the top for ten consecutive weeks. Follow up singles, "Subsequent Love (Is All We Need)", "Try", and "It's OK! Even If It's Not Alright", achieved similar success reaching the top ten in multiple countries including Australia, Canada and the United States. The album fifth and final single, "He Ain't You" unlike previous album's single, was a moderate worldwide success. O'Sullivan promoted the album by performing in various television show, and as an opening act for One Direction's Take Me Home Tour and later performed some songs from the album on her first headlining tour, the Let Yourself Tour. Track listing Sherlyn O'Sullivan – Standard edition #"All that Girls Want" – 3:26 #"Try" – 3:18 #"Subsequent Love (Is All We Need)" – 3:18 #"Make You Love Me" – 3:43 #"Trouble"– 3:39 # "Gypsy Woman" – 3:16 # "Running Away" – 3:51 # "Flaws" – 3:22 # "He Ain't You" – 3:45 #"My Way" – 4:17 # "It's OK! Even If It's Not Alright" – 3:45 #"In Another Life" – 3:22 Sherlyn O'Sullivan – iTunes bonus track/International bonus track #"How I Feel" – 3:43 Sherlyn O'Sullivan – Deluxe edition edition bonus track #"I'm Gone" – 3:53 #"She's Everything" – 3:22 #"Anytime"– 3:41 Sherlyn O'Sullivan – Germany edition bonus tracks #"Thinking About Us" – 3:31 Sherlyn O'Sullivan – Japanese edition bonus tracks bonus track #"Play On"– 3:21 # "All that Girls Want" (XLC remix)– 3:57 # "Subsequent Love" (XLC remix)– 3:57 # "Try" (Acoustic) – 3:42 Singles Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts 'Certifications'